Ele sabia
by QueenBzzz
Summary: Porque ele sabia que era só um passatempo... Songfic *Ino/Gaara*


**Yo Minna! Estamos aqui eu e PC para apresentar minha nova oneshot!**

**PC: 8D**

**Bem, essa fic é uma songfic com a música "****take me out****" do ****Franz Ferdinand!**

**Disclamer: naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Gaara ficaria com a Ino e os Shinobis dançariam funk.**

_**Ele sabia...**_

Ele sabia que era apenas um passatempo, ele sabia que aquela garota só o queria para tentar esquecer Uchiha Sasuke.Sabia que não era nada mais que um brinquedo, mas ele não se importava.

**So if you're lonely**  
_Então se você estiver solitária_

**You know I'm here waiting for you**  
_Você sabe que eu estou aqui esperando por você_

**I'm just a crosshead**  
_Eu sou apenas um alvo,_

**I'm just a shot away from you**  
_Estou apenas a um tiro de distancia de você_

**And if you leave here**  
_E se você partir daqui_

**You leave me broken, shattered, I lie  
**_Você vai me deixar partido, destruído, eu minto_

**I'm just a crosshead**  
_Eu sou apenas um alvo_

**I'm just a shot, then we can die**  
_Eu apenas atiro,então nós podemos morrer_

Todos os dias quando a via se aproximar com seus brilhantes orbes azuis, sabia que ela não estava pensando nele, mas sim no maldito Uchiha, que já havia a feitochorar tantas vezes.

**I know I won't be leaving here with you**  
_Eu sei que eu não vou partir daqui com você_

Sabia também que no fim daquela guerra quem ia perder seria ele. Mas ele não se importava.

**I say don't you know?**  
_Eu digo que você não sabe_

**You say you don't go**  
_Você diz que você não vai_

**I say... T****ake me out!**  
_Eu digo... Me leve para fora!_  
**I say you don't show**  
_Eu digo que você não se mostra_

**Don't move, time is slow**  
_Não se mova, o tempo é lento_

**I say... T****ake me out!**  
_Eu digo... Me leve para fora_

Sabia que os beijos e abraços dela, não eram inteiramente para ele. Mas ele não se importava.

Sabia que o amor dela não era inteiramente dele. Mas não se importava.

**I say you don't know**  
_Eu digo que você não sabe_

**You say you don't go**  
_Você diz que não vai_

**I say... T****ake me out!**  
_Eu digo... Me leve para fora_

Sabia que no fim tudo aquilo não passaria de um sonho. Sabia que no fim seria abandonado. Mas não se importava.

**If I move this could die**  
_Se eu movo isto poderia morrer_

**If I move this could die**  
_Se eu movo isto poderia morrer_

**I want you... To take me out!**

_Eu quero que você... Me leve para fora!_

Por mais que não suportasse perder, ele sabia que o coração de uma garota não era um troféu pra ser exibido por ai. Fora ela mesma que havia mostrado isso a ele.

**I know I won't be leaving here (with you)**  
_Eu sei que eu não vou estar partindo daqui (com você)_

**I know I won't be leaving here**  
_Eu sei que eu não vou partir daqui_

**I know I won't be leaving here (with you)**  
_Eu sei que eu não vou estar partindo daqui (com você)_

**I know I won't be leaving here with you**  
_Eu sei que eu não vou partir daqui com você_

Esperava por ela sentado num banco da praça, quando viu a figura feminina correndo até ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

-O que houve? Perguntou ele sério como sempre fora.Ela por sua vez não respondeu, apenas lhe deu um beijo.

**I say don't you know?**  
_Eu digo que você não sabe?_

**You say you don't know**  
_Você diz que não sabe_

**I say take me out**  
_Eu digome leve para fora_  
**If I move, this could die**  
_Se eu movo, isto pode matar_

**If eyes move, this could die**  
_Se eu pisco, isto pode matar_

**Come on, take me out**  
_Eu quero que você me leve para fora_

-Foi ele, não foi? Perguntou o ruivo se referindo a Sasuke.

-Eu acho melhor agente terminar Gaara! Disse Ino enquanto ele nada respondeu.

-Sasuke se declarou pra mim. Eu sei que deve ser difícil pra você ouvir isso, mas é a verdade.

**I know I won't be leaving here**  
_Eu sei que eu não vou partir daqui_

**I know I won't be leaving here**  
_Eu sei que eu não vou partir daqui_

**I know I won't be leaving here**  
_Eu sei que eu não vou partir daqui_

**I know I won't be leaving here with you**

_Eu sei que eu não vou partir daqui com você_

-Não vai dizer nada? Perguntou ela com a voz rouca.

-Eu sabia que no fim não ia ficar com você. Vá é a ele que você ama.

Ela o olhava surpresa. Era a hora de fazer a escolha certa já havia errado muito na vida, ao escolher um garoto que sequer a notava ao invés de escolher aquele que realmente a amava.

A segunda escolha era a mais vantajosa com certeza!

_**The end**_

**E ai gostaram? **

**A idéia dessa fic surgiu quando eu vi a letra da música, e achei perfeita!**

**PC: Oi gente!! Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic!!**

_**Mandem reviews e façam um gnomo feliz!**_

**Ja Ne minna! :3**


End file.
